O Algo Que Me Falta
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Quando o amor quer acontecer, não importam as circunstâncias ele simplesmente acontece. ela é uma ruiva complicada e esquentada ele um sonserino metido e irresistivel. o problema é que ela sente falta de algo e ele pode ser o algo que lhe falta. [DG].
1. Trailer

**O Algo que me falta**

_Por: A.C.G.BMeanGirl_

Trailer:

* * *

**Ela não mais era a irmã caçula dos Weasley **

-Quer sair comigo, Gina?

-com você? Quando?

-na próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

-claro! Me encontre no saguão às nove horas.

**E muito menos a garotinha boba apaixonada pelo menino que sobreviveu**

-o Harry? O que tem ele?

-oras, você ainda gosta dele?

-hã? Gostar dele? Em que sentido?

-você sabe qual sentido, Virginia.

-ah bem, não. Quer dizer, Harry é muito fofo, mas não gosto não.

**O problema é que ninguém acredita nela**

-ela não me engana!

-é claro que ainda é apaixonada por ele!

-e quem não seria? Ele é Harry Potter!

-você é apaixonada por ele?

-...

**Mas ela não quer perder tempo com isso**

-ah deixem que eles falem.

-você realmente não se importa, garota?

-porque deveria Malfoy? Eles não fazem diferença na minha vida. E já estou cheia de ficar esclarecendo algo que eles simplesmente não aceitam.

-que você não gosta do Potter?

-duh. Lógico né. Mas porque você está me perguntando isso?

-porque é óbvio.

**E tudo se encaminharia perfeito até ela descobrir que nada é perfeito**

-sabe o que eu acho Lovegood?

-não. O quê?

-que a vida é uma droga. Qual o sentido de ficar mudando toda hora se você simplesmente nunca está satisfeito?

-bem, acho que a vida não tem uma definição. Provavelmente é porque mudar faz bem para nós. É um monte de complicações pra que no final você possa valorizar sua recompensa. É o que eu acho.

-pra mim continua sendo uma droga. Sabe quando você sente que algo não se encaixa?

**E que algo estava faltando**

-porque você está chorando, Weasley?

-eu não sei!

-calma, não precisa gritar.

-vá embora Malfoy.

-não.

-não? Qual o seu problema afinal?

-é só que esse é o _meu_ lugar.

-bem, não vejo seu nome escrito nele.

**Algo que poderia estar bem na sua frente**

-auch, você é feito de que? Mármore?

-não tenho culpa se você é uma destrambelhada e fraca.

-vá se danar garoto!

-não obrigado. Mas você deveria.

-olha aqui Malfoy eu não vou ficar...

-Weasley?

-o que é?!

-cala a boca!

**Algo BEM irritante**

-olha só, não é que a fedelha resolveu estudar. Quer ficar igual a sua amiga sangue-ruim?

-Malfoy vá catar gnomos. Estou ocupada. E não chame a Hermione disso!

-ah claro. Só porque você quer. Mas sabe, eu não tenho nada pra fazer hoje.

-e eu com isso?

cinco minutos depois

-vai ficar sentado ai me olhando??

-pode ser.

dez minutos depois

-ahhh! Já chega! O que diabos você quer?!

**Algo BEM irritantemente sedutor**

-o que foi Weasley? Eu sei que sou lindo e tudo o mais. Mas vai ficar ai babando é?

-não diga asneiras, Doninha.

-aham, sei... Então o que é que você quer?

-dizer que o Snape que falar com você.

-ah, isso? Já to sabendo. Um pirralho veio me dizer ainda a pouco.

-que bom. Tchau!

-hei Weasley!

-o quê?

-talvez eu te conceda um pedacinho dessa tentação.

**Algo BEM irritantemente adorável**

-flores? Pra quem?

-você.

-como é que é?!

-quer fazer o favor de aceitar isso?!

-mas... O quê...?

-até mais ver, Weasley.

**Algo que fugia do seu controle**

-então, Weasley?

-nada. Foram chatas, ok?

-com o Potter aqui. Eu finjo que acredito.

-argh, deixa de ser chato! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto mais dele!

-é o que você diz...

-e o que eu sinto! Eu gosto de outra pessoa!

-quem?

-... Bem vou indo! Tchau!

**E então os dilemas recomeçam**

-ai, Merlin! Não posso! Como eu posso?!

-isso é um absurdo! Como eu deixei isso acontecer? E os meus planos?

-merda. Bosta de dragão. Eu to ferrada.

**E os planos inúteis também**

-já sei, é só não encontrar com ele! Isso vai ser fácil, afinal, Hogwarts é enorme!

-falando sozinha, Weasley?

-ARRE! Malfoy?!

-não. É o Potter. Ficou louca ruiva?

-ah não acredito!

-você não vai começar a chorar, né?!

**Mas até quando ela vai resistir contra o Algo que lhe falta?**

-nós temos que conversar.

-hum, eu e você?

-a não ser que tenha outro Malfoy e outra Weasley presente aqui.

-sabe o que é, tenho que ir estudar na sala comunal...

-você faz isso depois.

-você não manda em mim!

-eu sei. Mas posso te seqüestrar.

-hã? ME LARGA MALFOY!

**Quando o amor quer acontecer, não importam as circunstâncias ele simplesmente acontece, sem pedir permissão. Invade as nossas vidas trazendo um mundo de sensações e deixa à nossa escolha querer continuar isso ou viver nas sombras de novo.**

-encontrou o Algo que lhe faltava Gina?

-quem sabe, Luna, quem sabe.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie gente! está ai o trailer da minha próxima fic. D/G é claro. a inspiração veio escutando Just The Girl do Click Five junto com Umbrella da Rihanna. espero sinceramente que vocês voltem pra ler a fic! com previsão de post em agosto! (:

cliquem nesse botãozinho azul aqui embaixo e me deixem saber o que vocês acharam da idéia e do trailer:D


	2. Manhã Agitada

**N/a:** me desculpem a demora! foi que eu realmente sofri pra escrever esse capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** quase tudo pertence a J.K Rowling e seus associados, tirando talvez alguns personagens originais meus e quem sabe a história! mas bem que eu aceitaria os direitos autorais do Draco de bom grado... xD

* * *

**Manhã Agitada**

Seria mais um dia chato como o usual no castelo de Hogwarts. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Acordei, puxei as cortinas em volta da cama de baldaquino que ocupava há seis anos, esfreguei os olhos em parte devido ao sono e outra a claridade que invadiu iluminando tudo, e olhei para o relógio depois de constatar que já restavam poucas adormecidas. E eram as que sempre estavam atrasadas.

-ah não... -murmurei dando um pulo da cama. -Atrasada de novo! O que é que está acontecendo comigo esse ano?

As aulas não haviam começado nem há duas semanas e eu já devia ter umas trocentas advertências de atrasos por parte dos professores. O pior era que eu ainda era a Monitora. Que exemplo eu dou para os mais novos?

Sinceramente, o que deu na cabeça da professora McGonagall pra me escolher monitora? Isso é um mistério que eu logro em saber. Depois de me jogar uma ducha e escovar os dentes eu vesti meu uniforme completamente amassado, - havia me esquecido de pendurá-lo antes de dormir na noite anterior; e peguei minha mochila jogada no chão enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso.

No salão comunal haviam muitos quintanistas, provavelmente com horário vago, e alguns outros vagando sonolentos. Ninguém realmente conhecido. Então segui pelo buraco do retrato e praticamente corri pelos corredores e escadas do castelo na tentativa de conseguir pegar umas meras e frias torradas no salão principal antes da aula, que por sinal, eu ainda nem tinha visto qual era. Tenho um sério problema pra decorar horários, levo no mínimo um mês pra saber todas as minhas aulas e os horários delas.

Estava virando um corredor quando trombei com Luna Lovegood. Ela estava distraída olhando algum ponto da parede de pedra com interesse e pareceu nem notar que havia sido lançada no chão com força. Vai se entender.

-hmm... Luna você está bem? -perguntei me agachando para juntar o livro que havia caído das mãos dela. Mas ela sequer deu sinal de ter me escutado. Curiosa me virei pra ver o que ela tanto olhava e não havia nada ali. Apenas um pontinho brilhante quase opaco. -o que você está vendo?

-o que vocês estão fazendo no chão? -escutei a voz de Hermione preocupada, e por cima do ombro vi o trio parado nos encarando curiosos.

-ah, eu derrubei a Luna no chão sem querer. -respondi balançando a minha mão em frente ao rosto dela, que pareceu voltar do transe.

-ahn... Gina? O que você está fazendo? Uma tentativa Druída de hipnotismo? -ela perguntou interessada.

-não Luna. Na verdade estou tentando tirar você da sua hipnose. -respondi revirando os olhos. -eu simplesmente derrubei você no chão e você sequer notou!

-nossa então funciona mesmo! -ela sorriu... Bem... Lunática. -olha só, estou atrasada para Herbologia. -ela verificou no relógio de pato, um tanto extravagante, que pendia em seu pulso. -melhor eu ir, né?

Escutei Rony engolir o riso atrás de mim.

-ah, toma seu livro. -entreguei a ela o caderno vermelho de capa dura.

-nossa? Como ele foi parar com você? -ela perguntou. -será que ele se _teleportou_ ou algo assim? E Gina você não tem aula com o professor Snape agora?

Como diz o Hagrid: Gárgulas galopantes! Eu estava _muito_ ferrada no presente momento! Olhei para o meu relógio, as aulas já haviam começado a mais de quinze minutos. Soltei um grito e saí correndo feito uma louca em direção as masmorras.

Quando estava na frente da sala do Snape parei para tomar fôlego e lembrei que deixei Rony, Harry e Hermione comendo poeira no corredor. Mas não tinha tempo pra pensar neles... Algo pior encontrava-se logo depois daquela porta pesada de carvalho que dava para o laboratório de poções.

O mestre de poções, por sinal.

-eu sou uma Grifinória. -murmurei para mim mesma. -posso enfrentar isso, certo?

Resposta: _claro que não_.

Com um último suspiro, de pesar, eu empurrei a porta e me esgueirei para dentro da sala sempre mal-iluminada do Snape. Ele olhou para mim da mesa e crispou os lábios à medida que todos se viraram para me encarar. E por ser Grifinória e Lufa-lufa, todos os olhares eram de: "coitadinha-vai-virar-picadinho-do-Seboso". Engoli em seco enquanto ele se aproximava com um ar... Irritado.

Na verdade que isso ainda é pouco pra descrever o 'ar' do Seboso no momento. Era mais uma mistura de irritação com prazer e ironia. Algo quase bizarro.

Como ele.

-veja só o que temos aqui. -ela começou cruzando os braços. -você sabe que horas são, Weasley?

Baixei a cabeça. Não estava em condições de sabe, dar os ataques-suicidas-Weasley, típicos do Rony. Porque sabe onde esses ataques sempre acabam? Sala de troféus ou biblioteca, em suma, detenção. E imagine só, uma monitora em detenção!

Definitivamente a McGonagall andava tragando algumas ervas proibidas por aí, se é que me entendem. Me nomear monitora? Eu tenho uma lista de mais de dez nomes que, com toda certeza, seriam bem melhores do que eu nesse papel de exemplo e ajuda.

-sabe que horas começa a aula? -continuou Snape. -ou, pelo menos, o que são _horas_?

Me pergunto se eu nasci com algum mau-agouro? Deve ser. Eu já li em algum lugar que ser a única mulher depois de vários filhos homens, ou gerações de família, é azar. E que ser o sétimo filho é considerado um péssimo agouro.

Eu sou as duas coisas.

-você não tem nada a dizer? -ele perguntou.

-hmm... Estou atrasada? -sugeri dando um sorriso sem-graça. -sinto muito, professor?

Sabe quando você vê os olhos de uma pessoa se tornarem meras linhas e o rosto se endurecer feito mármore? Que você chega até a pensar que a tal pessoa vai te espancar ou te lançar um _Avada_ ali mesmo na frente de todas as testemunhas?

Era mais ou menos assim que o Snape estava. E tenho a leve impressão de uma baita encrenca é pouco para o que ele está arquitetando na cabeça de óleo dele para mim.

-fora, Weasley. -ele sibilou.

-hã? Como é que é? -eu definitivamente estava ficando meio surda.

-eu disse fora. -ele repetiu abrindo a porta. -fora da sala. _Agora_.

-mas...? -eu exclamei chocada.

-saia Weasley! -ele ordenou me empurrando. -e só volte daqui a duas semanas quando estiver terminada sua detenção.

E _Bam! _Ele fechou a porta na minha cara. Assim simplesmente. Sem me dizer mais nada.

Eu devo ter ficado no mínimo uns quinze minutos olhando para a porta sem saber bem o que fazer. Ou tentando assimilar o que acabara de ocorrer.

Mas o que diabos havia acontecido?

Snape havia acabado de me _expulsar_ da aula dele por _duas semanas_? Como assim? O que eu fiz afinal?

É o maldito mau-agouro. Eu sabia. Quer dizer, Rony e Harry fazem coisas piores e só ganham detenções! Eu fui expulsa! Snape me expulsou! Me mandou pra fora de sala! Como se eu fosse algum cão pulguento! Ele _me_ EXPULSOU!!!

Eu não sei se é normal alguém simplesmente começar a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, no meio de um corredor gélido, nas masmorras. Mas era exatamente isso que eu tava fazendo enquanto me encostava ao lado de uma armadura enferrujada. Quer dizer, o que mais eu podia fazer depois de receber uma notícia daquelas? Seguir cantarolando e pulando pelo castelo e ser pega pelo Filch fora de sala? Escrever para os meus pais e esperar por um belo presente como um berrador?

Chorar parecia mais aceitável.

Rir nem tanto, mas levando-se em conta a situação, era de se esperar. Afinal, quem nunca ouviu falar em riso de desespero? Ou rir para não chorar?

Mas essa última não vale porque eu também estava chorando. Ou formando um rio de lágrimas, pra dizer a verdade.

Não que eu seja uma bebê-chorona ou algo do tipo. Mas eu havia acabo de ser expulsa de uma aula... Tudo bem que a parte da minha consciência orgulhosa ficava falando que estava aliviada de não ter que aturar o Seboso. Mas a parte racional, que ainda bem, tomava conta, dizia que eu estava encrencada e que eu não podia ter sido expulsa, por era uma injustiça.

As duas só concordavam em uma coisa: _Odiamos o Seboso mais do que TUDO!_

E eu concordava com elas, é claro.

Aquele filho da mãe! Como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas sabendo que eu preciso de Poções e que estamos perto de um dos exames espinhosos dele? Ele é um porco hipócrita. Ele sabe que eu quero fazer Medi-Bruxaria e que Poções conta muito para o resultado dos N.I.E.M's e também para conseguir estágios no sétimo ano... e ele sabe também que eu fui muito bem recomendada pelos mestres do N.O.M's no ano passado, principalmente na matéria dele.

Que vontade de lançar uma maldição imperdoável no Seboso. Mais do que das outras vezes, durante os últimos seis anos que eu tenho sido obrigada a ver a cara dele três dias por semana, e durante as aulas extras quando ele tem que ir para alguma 'missão' da Ordem nos dias de aulas normais e agente paga o pato de sacrificar nosso fim-de-semana pra ver a cara desse Sebo.

Tomara que ele queime vivo em Hades.

E que eu assista a tal espetáculo de camarote com direito a pipoca.

-ai que ódio! -murmurei brandindo a varinha e vendo um lampejo verde ricochetear no chão e bater no teto.

Feitiços não-verbais. Eu tinha ficado boa nisso. Muito boa.

Só tem um pequeno problema no feitiço que eu havia lançado.

Nota-se que no momento eu havia me levantado e me encontrava branca que nem uma folha de papel, ou um pedaço de giz, como Rony costuma dizer.

Veja bem, eu tinha me concentrado num certo feitiço sem querer... e ele havia sido conjurado.

Alguém conhece um tal de _Avada Kedrava_?

A varinha caiu da minha mão e eu recuei até bater na armadura e fazer ela despencar, causando um estrondo metálico que deveria ter sido escutado lá em Hogsmeade, ao se espatifar no chão. Em seguida escutei Snape praguejar algo de dentro da sala.

Pânico.

Óbvio que eu juntei minha varinha e corri que nem uma louca até o corredor mais distante e a sala mais abandonada das masmorras. Quer dizer, chega de confusões por hoje. Principalmente aquelas que envolvem o Seboso Snape.

Com a respiração pesada eu me apoiei em uma mesa velha e tentei ficar calma.

Em menos de uma hora eu havia chegado atrasada, sido expulsa de sala, lançado uma maldição imperdoável e quebrado uma armadura velha. Sem falar é claro no barulho que Hogwarts inteira deve ter escutado. Ok. Eu só poderia estar com um mau-agouro no meu pé ou algo do tipo. Não era possível tanta falta de sorte num só dia. Ou numa só hora!

Escutei vozes sussurrantes vindo do corredor e gelei até a ponta dos cabelos. Haviam me descoberto!  
A carta de expulsão de Hogwarts e as faces decepcionadas dos meus pais saltaram na minha mente e ficaram grudadas lá enquanto me enfiava embaixo de uma mesa na parte escura, e, diga-se de passagem, imunda, da sala, no exato momento em que a porta era aberta e por ela passavam três pessoas conhecidas.

-Harry, Rony, Hermione? -sussurrei incrédula e tampei a boca ao ver Hermione olhar em volta desconfiada. Me encolhi o máximo que pude e torci para que ela não resolve executar um _Lumus Solen_ no aposento.

Não sei direito porque não me revelei logo para eles. Ah sim, lembrei, porque eu queria saber o que diabos eles estariam fazendo naquela justa sala nas masmorras quando com certeza tinham aula pra assistir.

Eu era uma exceção é claro. Eu _queria_ assistir aula. Mas fui expulsa dela por três semanas. Então estava ali, sabe, pra conhecer as outras áreas do castelo.

Seboso Idiota. Ele era um bastardo!

-você tem certeza que é aqui, Harry? -perguntou Rony olhando em volta.

-tenho. -respondeu ele. -eu vi eles entrando aqui ontem.

-Harry, mas há milhões de salas iguais a essas aqui. -Hermione falou exasperada. -já tentou olhar no Mapa?

Opa... Ela não estava se referindo ao que eu estava pensando. Estava?

Senti meu corpo se retesar como se tivessem me lançado um _Petrificus Totallus_ quando vi Harry abrindo o conhecido pergaminho do Mapa do Maroto. Eu definitivamente seria descoberta. Haveria ali junto com eles um pontinho indicando Ginevra Weasley.

Nem sozinha eu conseguia me livrar das encrencas.

Eu tinha o dom.

-isso não é possível! -escutei Harry exclamar.

Eles tinham me achado! Eu sabia. Fiz menção de me levantar do meu esconderijo.

-o que foi? -Hermione puxou o mapa para analisar e eu continuei onde estava para escutar. -como assim? Isso quer dizer que...

-o mapa não pega aqui. -Harry falou atônito. -essa área aqui é desconhecida pelo mapa.

-desconhecida pelo mapa?! -vi a cara assombrada de Rony e acho que a minha estava um pouco parecida. Só que de um jeito fofo, é claro. -mas o mapa mostra todo o castelo! É impossível! Certo, Harry?

-parece que os Marotos não conheciam todos os cantos de Hogwarts como nós pensávamos. -Harry enrolou o mapa e enfiou no bolso. -não é estranho eles escolherem justamente esse lugar que não pega no mapa?

-você acha que não é coincidência? -Hermione perguntou baixinho e eu tive que apurar minha audição pra conseguir escutá-la.

-não sei. -Harry falou tão baixo quanto ela.

Onde estão as orelhas-extensíveis dos Gêmeos quando se precisa delas?

-mas Harry, -começou meu irmão. -isso é improvável, como é que eles saberiam dessa falha no Mapa? Ou melhor, como eles saberiam do Mapa?

Rony tinha razão. Aquilo era muito estranho. Mas o fato de sei lá quem ter escolhido justo aquela área era igualmente estranho. Alguma peça tava faltando naquele quebra-cabeça. E sabe a sensação de que você conhece, mas não consegue lembrar?

Eu estava sentido isso ao analisar o mistério. Acho que tinha a resposta, mas não conseguia encontrá-la. E isso estava me deixando frustrada.

-não sei! -Harry exclamou frustrado. -o fato é que essa área não aparece o que indica que facilmente alguém poderia fazer algo aqui sem que ninguém soubesse.

-Harry, não esqueça que só você tem o Mapa do Maroto e que ele é desconhecido por quase todos. -Hermione lembrou-o. -ou seja, seria alguém que poderia fazer algo sem que _você_ soubesse.

Os três se entreolharam e eu pude ver a tensão tomando conta da sala. Eu mesma estava tensa com tudo aquilo. O que estaria acontecendo dessa vez?

O sino do relógio da torre bateu indicando fim de período e assustando a todos nós. Preciso dizer que esse sino tem um som bizarro e de arrepiar.

-é melhor irmos. -Hermione encaminhou-se para a porta. -já perdemos uma aula. E a próxima é da Minerva.

-tem razão. -Harry acompanhou-a com Rony logo atrás.

Esperei alguns minutos até sair do esconderijo. E fiz uma notação a mim mesma: tomar banho o mais rápido possível. Aquela sala fedia pacas. Suspirei e voltei a me apoiar na mesa de antes com a cabeça funcionando a mil enquanto tentava chegar a uma conclusão lógica e possível para todo aquele mistério. Era muita coisa pra pensar e eu tinha uma aula pra ir.

E a última coisa que eu queria era chegar atrasada na mesma e acabar sendo expulsa.

Aquele Seboso me deixou traumatizada.

Não é nem preciso dizer que eu saí correndo feito uma louca até o quinto andar onde ficava a sala de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. Cheguei junto com o resto do pessoal que acabava de sair da aula do Snape. Logo um grupo voou em cima de mim.

-Weasley! Weasley!

-que prensa que o Snape te deu!

-o que você vai fazer agora?

-você foi expulsa mesmo?

Minhas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas.

-dá pra calar a boca?! -exclamei jogando minhas coisas na cadeira mais distante do quadro possível. -vão cuidar da vida de vocês!

-qual foi o problema Gina? -senti uma mão no meu ombro e reconheci Lina Johnson sorrindo para mim. -você está estressada, é?

Ela era uma das únicas pessoas que se valia à pena na Grifinória do sexto ano.

-o que você esperava? -retruquei mal-humorada enquanto via as pessoas se afastarem resmungando sobre a minha grosseria. Que queimem vivos em Hades junto com o Seboso. -eu fui expulsa por aquele Snape de uma figa!

-eu sei disso. -ela abriu o livro. -e foi uma tremenda injustiça por sinal. Mas o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

-sobre o quê? -perguntei mal-humorada.

-duh. Sobre o Snape. -ela olhou pra mim como se eu fosse a... Luna.

Não que eu não goste da Luna. Mas ela é esquisita. Temos que admitir isso.

-ainda vou pensar nisso. -respondi vendo o professor entrar em sala.

Ele era bem novo. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros bem aparados e os olhos verdes. Mas o que chamava atenção mesmo era o sorriso, tipo, perfeito dele. Aqueles que definitivamente deviam fazer parte de comercial trouxa de creme dental.

-Bom dia Sexto Ano! -ele sentou-se no tampo da mesa e esquadrinhou os olhos pela turma. Claro que eu me derreti quando ele me fitou e me lançou aquele sorriso dele. Porque sabe como é, eu sou boa em DCAT, e alunos bons são reconhecidos pelos professores.

Não no caso do Seboso. Mas tudo bem...

-ai, ele é tão lindo. -Lina suspirou ao meu lado com uma voz aguda.

-concordo. -suspirei em seguida.

Enfim, a turma toda se acomodou e ele deu um pulo da mesa começando a falar com seu sorriso-perfeito que derretia a todas nós.

-vejo que todos vocês estão animados hoje. O que é ótimo visto que vou entregar seus testes teóricos corrigidos, individualmente, enquanto vocês fazem um questionário sobre os feitiços de bloqueio que treinamos nas duas últimas aulas valendo 20 pontos.

-ah não... -resmunguei assim como todo mundo.

-ninguém é perfeito. -Lina falou numa voz melancólica. -nem mesmo o professor Murray.

-vou começar. -ele brandiu a varinha, ignorando os protestos, e as folhas de pergaminhos apareceram nos tampões das mesas. -venha logo, Luna Lovegood.

A aula era com a Corvinal. Eu vi a Luna seguindo saltitante para a mesa do professor enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Até mesmo a Luna não resiste ao encantamento dele.

Baixei os olhos para meu próprio questionário e dei uma lida nas seis primeiras questões. Não podia acreditar que estava assim tão fácil! Sorri animada e molhei a pena no tinteiro me preparando para começar quando Lina me lançou um olhar desesperado.

-o que foi? –perguntei parando a pena encharcada de tinta no ar.

-eu não sei nada disso. –ela respondeu indicando o questionário. –me ajuda Gina.

-mas como é que você não sabe? –perguntei incrédula e mais alto do que deveria. Corada ao ver algumas pessoas me lançando olhares eu continuei mais baixo. –você foi uma das melhores nas aulas práticas.

-eu sei, eu sei... –ela suspirou. –mas é que teoria é diferente de prática. Eu sou péssima em escrever e você sabe disso.

Lembrei das redações que tivemos que fazer durante o preparatório para os N.O.M's no ano anterior. Realmente, a Lina tinha uma certa dificuldade em se expressar via escrita...

-e o que você quer que eu faça? –perguntei lançando um olhar a Colin que se encaminhava para a mesa do professor enquanto Luna ia sentar-se aos suspiros. –não posso simplesmente te dar minhas respostas que o professor Murray vai saber na hora.

-ah, mas você poderia reescrevê-las de outra forma, não? –Lina me olhou com súplica.

A olhei incrédula.

-você sabe quantas questões são?

Ela virou as folhas e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-trinta e cinco.

-isso mesmo. Me diz como você quer que eu faça e reescreva trinta e cinco questões em uma aula com o professor de olho? E por sinal, meu professor favorito.

-ok, ok... Entendi. –ela soltou um bufo. –vou ver o que eu faço aqui. Sozinha.

Balancei a cabeça e tentei me concentrar no meu questionário. Não que eu não gostasse de ajudar a Lina, mas ela precisava tentar escrever e aprender a se expressar sem mim ou qualquer outra pessoa. E a verdade é que não daria tempo mesmo.

E eu não queria que o professor Murray me pegasse dando cola é claro.

Talvez eu esteja apaixonada por ele. Quer dizer, não consigo para de olhá-lo enquanto ele conversa com os alunos. Ele é tão atencioso, simpático, carismático... E esta olhando pra mim! Merlin do Céu!

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e voltei a fitar a décima quinta questão onde havia parado tentando formular uma resposta a nível de Hermione Granger. Não que eu quisesse de alguma forma, você sabe, me amostrar para quando ele corrigisse meu questionário, me elogiasse em frente a todos devido as minhas respostas exultantes. Isso nem havia passado pela minha cabeça.

Ouvi Lina resmungar algo inteligível e espiei para ver como ela estava se saindo. Se encontrava na sexta questão e toda hora passava a pena de apagar pela sua resposta minúscula de quatro linhas.

As minhas variavam entre dez a quinze linhas com letras perfeitamente arredondadas e alinhadas com as margens.

E isso tudo graças a muitos cadernos de caligrafia quando pequena.

E foi só pensar em algo da infância que eu lembrei das épocas de paz na Toca junto com todos os meus irmãos. Agora já se fazia tanto tempo desde que aqueles sorrisos enormes e cheios de satisfação adornavam as faces dos meus pais quase todos os dias. Às vezes tenho vontade de voltar a ser criança e de nunca crescer.

Lembro como eu odiava quando escutava os adultos me falando que a vida de criança é fácil. Que tudo é perfeito, tudo é só alegria e diversão. Eu ficava indignada, falando que não era nada do jeito que eles pensavam e, que nós crianças éramos cheias de problemas tão sérios, quanto os problemas dos adultos, eles é que eram egoístas achando que só porque tinham anos a mais de vida, sabiam tudo de tudo.

A questão é que era verdade o que eles diziam. A vida era fácil, os problemas eram diminutos e sem graves conseqüências. E durante a maior parte do tempo nós só fazíamos aguardar as refeições brincando, e os aniversários comemorando as montanhas de presentes. Era tudo uma maravilha até chegar a hora de crescer.

E não adiantava dizer que não queria porque você acabava crescendo assim mesmo. Deixando de fazer birra por não querer se tornar adulto e aceitando a situação com uma maturidade que o indicava que já não era mais criança. Mas a despedida era tão difícil, despedir-se da vida sem responsabilidades, sem preocupações como sua própria vida e saúde. Sem ter que cair nos falsos degraus da escada que leva a vida adulta.

Estava pensando nisso, sentindo meu coração apertado quando Lina me deu uma sacudida forte que a pena voou da minha mão em direção a cabeça de Colin.

-GINA! –ela berrou no meu ouvido.

-O QUE É? –berrei de volta. Irritada.

-dá pra você ir? –ela perguntou indicando o professor que me olhava sério. –ele está te chamando há séculos e você aí toda avoada pensando na morte do Salgueiro.

Quando vi todo mundo me olhava como se fosse uma completa maluca. Sem-graça me levantei, e dei uma corrida até a frente da sala onde sentei ao lado do professor que ainda mantinha a cara séria.

Oh, não. Não quero arranjar encrenca com o professor Murray. Não com ele. Ele é tão legal comigo! E muito bonito também!

-hmm, olá professor! –murmurei corada.

-está tudo bem, Srta. Weasley? –ele perguntou me analisando.

-ah, ta sim. –respondi desconcertada. –eu só... Me distraí um pouco.

-isso deu pra perceber. –ele abriu O Sorriso e eu me derreti feito manteiga. –mas já que estamos aqui vamos ao trabalho.

-é claro. –assenti animada e me aprumei na cadeira.

-nem é preciso dizer que seu relatório foi brilhante Ginevra. –ele começou. –você é uma das melhores alunas que eu tenho. E que ainda não acredito que vai querer ser medi-bruxa quando tem tudo pra ser uma Aurora de primeira!

Sorri tímida.

Eu não esperava tantos elogios assim. Ai, ai, porque ele é meu professor? Porque não um colega de classe que eu poderia ter um relacionamento? Porque eu só gosto dos caras errados? Porque ele é tão lindo assim?

-nota máxima. –ele me entregou meu relatório. –gostaria de saber se você se importaria de ficar mais um pouco depois da aula?

Meu coração deu um salto que achei que tivesse ido bater no rosto dele.

-ah bem, eu não me importaria. –exclamei alegre, mas logo lembrei que ainda tinha mais uma aula. –hmm, não vai dar, tenho aula com a professora McGonagall depois da sua. Desculpe, professor.

-ah sem problemas. –ele continuou ostentando o sorriso-mais-que-perfeito dele. –você pode vir aqui outra hora quando não tiver aula.

-sério? –perguntei.

-sim. Que horas fica melhor pra você? –ele me olhou nos olhos e eu... Bem, me senti flutuando.

-ah, de tarde está bom pra mim. Não tenho nada hoje. –respondi sabendo que provavelmente estava transpirando felicidade.

-ótimo. Então venha aqui umas quatro e meia. –ele sorriu piscando.

-certo, certo. –me levantei e tive que me segurar para não voltar saltitando para o lado de Lina que estava debruçada sobre o questionário dela.

-como foi lá? –ela perguntou sem me olhar.

-bem. –respondi voltando ao questionário para terminar as questões que ainda faltavam.

-bem como? –ela finalmente ajeitou-se e vi que tinha terminado tudo.

-ah, foi bom. Ele me elogiou. –sorri dando uma olhadela para ele que agora andava entre as fileiras observando os alunos respondendo. –ele não é demais?

-sim ele é. –ela olhou para mim. –e tenho a leve impressão que você está gostando dele da forma errada.

-como é que é? –balbuciei incrédula terminando meu questionário.

-você está gostando dele de verdade. –ela respondeu. –e ele é seu professor. É errado. Você sabe...

-nada a ver. –respondi nervosa. –você está enganada! Eu não estou gostando dele assim desse jeito, tipo ele é bonito e eu o admiro por ser um ótimo professor.

Eu sei, mentira deslavada. Mas não estava a fim de falar que gostava do meu professor pra Lina, ela é bem escandalosa. E teria um ataque.

-é o que eu espero. –ela disse levantando-se ao soar da campa e indo entregar o questionário para ele que apenas lhe retribuiu com um sorriso.

-mas estou falando sério. –fui atrás dela e evitei qualquer contato demorado com ele. Não dar bandeira era o melhor.

E, além disso, eu não gostava dele tanto assim. Como ela estava achando. Eu havia acabado de descobrir que gostava dele então não era aquela paixão arrasadora e obsessiva, eu só gostava dele... Simples assim. E claro que sabia que nunca daria certo.

Entrar em outra paixão platônica? Jamais.

Eu já havia aprendido minha lição de seis anos com o Harry. E olha que ainda haviam as seqüelas como todo mundo ainda achando que eu estou apaixonada por ele. e que ainda choro pelos cantos por causa dele.

Isso me deixa com os nervos a flor da pele.

-temos alguma aula agora? –perguntou Lina.

Estávamos no corredor descendo em direção ao salão principal.

-McGonagall daqui a quarenta minutos. –respondi verificando meu relógio. –você já quer ir pra sala de aula?

-claro que não. –ela me olhou horrorizada. –vamos dar um volta lá por fora e respirar um pouco de ar puro.

-ar puro? –perguntei risonha reconhecendo um grupo de setimanistas. –sei esse seu "ar puro"...

-cala a boca! –ela exclamou corada. –eu já te disse que ele é passado pra mim.

-claro. –concordei. –totalmente passado, não? Ele está te olhando!

-olhando? Sério mesmo? Ai meu deus! –ela exclamou ajeitando os cabelos efusivamente. Eu apenas gargalhei.

Era difícil decidir quem era a figura de nós duas.

-você ri, é? –ela resmungou vendo que eu estava mentindo. –sua malvada.

-mas foi você quem disse que é passado. –retorqui.

-ah, mas você sabe bem que esse passado é o mesmo do que você fala quando se diz respeito ao Harry.

-o que você quer dizer? –perguntei com a voz esganiçada.

-que apesar de gritar pra Deus e o mundo, nós todos sabemos que o Harry ainda mexe muito com você. –ela sorriu e apontou para o meu lado direito. –olha só ali!

-não fale besteira! –bufei. –já estou cansada de dizer que eu não gosto dele. E além disso, não foi você que disse há dois segundos atrás que eu era afim do professor Murray?

-ah, você sabe. –ela deu ombros.

E nós seguimos para o amontoado de setimanistas onde eu identifiquei o cabelo farto de Hermione e o ruivo do Rony. Provavelmente era alguma confusão.

-espero que não seja o idiota do Ronald se metendo em briga. –suspirei escutando a voz alterada dele. Porque ainda tento me iludir?

-hei, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Lina para Neville que assistia algo que ocorria no centro do grupo.

-Rony discutindo com Malfoy. –ele respondeu e sorriu ao me ver. –olá Gina. Bem que você poderia dar uma ajuda a seu irmão.

-ajudar ele contra o Malfoy? –ri. –é uma ótima idéia. Deixa eu ver...

Me esgueirei pelo meio do grupo e parei pra ver a cena deplorável de dois grandalhões rolando no chão em meio a socos e pontapés. Francamente, eles poderiam no mínimo usar as varinhas, afinal qual o sentido de ser bruxo?

-o que você está fazendo ai, Mione? –perguntei ao vê-la assistir a cena incrédula.

-como é que é? –ela sequer me olhou.

-você não vai fazer nada? –perguntei chocada. –meu irmão e a Doninha estão quase se matando no chão e você fica aí assistindo?

-o que você quer que eu faça? –ela me perguntou bobamente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho que me lembravam a Luna.

-ah Merlin... –resmunguei puxando minha própria varinha. –você é _monitora-chefe_!

"_impedimenta!_" azarei na hora em que Rony impelia um belo soco em direção ao nariz empinado da Fuinha.

Todo mundo me olhou, logicamente, e eu me precipitei pra tirar meu irmão 'estátua' de cima do Malfoy que praguejava e tentava atacá-lo.

-porque diabos você fez isso?! –Rony me olhou furioso.

-porque você é um idiota. –resmunguei. –brigar com a Fuinha em plenos jardins! Se você levar dois meses de detenção vai ser pouco!

-a coelha intrometida. –escutei Malfoy bufar às minhas costas.

-eu sugiro que você cale a sua boca, Doninha. –me virei pra encará-lo. Ele tinha o supercílio inchado e cortes na boca e na bochecha. –você não está em posição de fazer piadinhas.

-não se meta comigo, Coelha. –ele ameaçou. –não pense que só porque você é uma moleca que eu vou ter peninha.

-nossa, morrendo de medo, Fuinha. –retruquei. –parece até que você se esqueceu dos duelos antigos, não?

Ele apenas empinou o nariz e passou irritado pelos 'guarda-costas' dele até o castelo.

-o que é que vocês ainda querem aqui? –perguntei me virando para os espectadores. –querem detenção?

E logo eles se dissiparam resmungando. Juro que escutei alguém falando: "_essa aí é um protótipo de Granger_". Ah se eu soubesse quem foi, ia ver só quem é protótipo de quem...

-Ô Gina, porque você me enfeitiçou em vez dele? –Rony voou pra cima de mim quando o efeito da azaração terminou.

-porque você estava na mira. –respondi guardando minha varinha.

-Gina, nós temos aula. –lembrou Lina que me esperava com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha. Vi que o motivo do sorriso se afastava e tinha nome: Téo Boot.

-vamos logo. –me juntei a ela. –nós vemos depois.

E dei um tchau para um Rony inchado de raiva e uma Hermione estranha.

Posso jurar que alguma coisa tinha acontecido à ela. Não era do feitio da Mione ficar daquele jeito diante de uma briga. Algo havia acontecido...

Na verdade, aquela manhã estava sendo muito agitada do que o normal.

Agitações nada boas como o Seboso Snape, por sinal.

# Fim de Capítulo #

* * *

N/a: eu queria muito mesmo ter escrito um capítulo descente pra vocês. mas a coisa simplesmente desandou e eu fiquei completamente louca com a falta de idéia que me assombrou durante todo esse tempo... e ainda assombra. o capítulo não ta bom, eu sei, e eu meio que viajei legal em algumas partes... mas pelo menos dei sinal de vida. e vou tentar o meu melhor pra escrever um segundo capítulo que valha a pena, ta?!

as reviews do trailer:

Bruhluna: olááá... gostou do trailer?! _-sorrisão-_ . a música da Rihanna? olha com o trailer ela não teve muito haver não... mas acho que tem na história e nem é assim a letra, acho que é mais o ritmo... _-pensando-_ desculpa a demora!

Ci Felton: ebaaa! desculpa a demora, mas tá aqui o primeiro capítulo e espero que você ainda queira ler a fic! _-reza-_ shaushauhsaushuahsuasa...

Ju McGuiller: obrigada! ê.. -pula- eu também gosto de umbrella da Rihanna... adoro o clipee ... bjooo!

EuDy: yuhuuuuuuuuuuuu... Eudy!! é tu! é tu aqui também! _-sorriso-_ haushasuhaushausa... eu to bem! ah que bom que gostaste do trailer!! desculpa a demora... hhuhuhuhuhu... tava sem idéias xx

Hannah Guimaraes: é o que eu espero que seja! obrigada por ler o trailer e comentar, ta?!

Thaty: ahushaushuahsausa... verás... e espero que seja boa! bjooo!

* * *

clique aqui nesse botãozinho azul debaixo... clique. 


	3. Correndo

**N/A: **desculpem a demora, mas tá aí o minusculo 2º capítulo!

**

* * *

**

**Correndo**

Ok. Eu admito. Não agüento a aula da McGonagall.

É tão chato ter que ficar fazendo essas transfigurações e vendo ela se amostrar só porque ela é a mestra. E por favor, transfigurações é a coisa mais complexa que eu já vi na minha vida. Cheia de detalhes. É pior do que feitiços, a matéria fundamental dos bruxos e que eu me dou muito bem por sinal.

Eu e Lina estávamos sentadas no meio da sala, só que perto das janelas, enquanto tentávamos transformar salamandras em uma mini-fogueira. O fato é que salamandras ficam soltando faíscas que queimam pra valer e elas não param quietas. Dá raiva.

-ah, olha ali, a Meireles queimou o rosto! –exclamou Lina ao mesmo tempo em que a sala toda se levantava pra olhar a Sonserina de cabelos crespos e olhos avelã que tinha soltado um grito e posto a mão no rosto.

Eu e Lina subimos em cima das carteiras para ver melhor. Aparentemente a salamandra havia pulado e acertado a parte frontal do rosto dela. Essas criaturinhas dançantes têm uma temperatura muito alta, minha mão sabe muito bem disso, porque ela tem duas grandes queimaduras.

E apesar de eu não ir nenhum pouco com a cara da nojenta da Meireles, deu pena dela. Não sei o que faria se tivesse meu rosto desfigurado por uma criatura tão estúpida quanto uma Salamandra. Tipo, não que eu seja fresca, mas tenho amor próprio ao meu rosto oval.

-saíam da frente! –McGonagall exclamou enquanto guiava a Meireles para fora de sala. –classe dispensada!

Abri um sorriso e arrumei minhas coisas enquanto com um aceno na varinha engarrafei as salamandras que tentaram fugir pela mesa. Como se elas fossem mais espertas do que eu. Pobres coitadas.

Guardei-as na bolsa e segui com Lina para fora da sala.

-o que você vai fazer com essas salamandras? –perguntou Lina amarrando o cabelo loiro escuro dela.

-jogar na lareira. –falei olhando para os jardins. –o que nós vamos fazer?

-você eu não sei. –Lina deu ombros. –mas eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com a minha prima na biblioteca.

Lina tem uma prima chamada Rebecca Johnson que é dois anos mais nova do que agente e estuda na lufa-lufa. A Rebecca tem sérios problemas de adaptações em meios. Ou seja, ela vive arranjando confusão com todo mundo e depois fica se perguntando por que ninguém gosta dela e porque ela é excluída.

Ninguém merece. E definitivamente a única pessoa que tem paciência com ela é a Lina. Agora eu me pergunto por que raios o chapéu colocou ela na Lufa-lufa? Afinal, não é lá que tão os leais e os que se preocupam com os amigos e blá, blá, blá?

Então como uma pessoa que não consegue manter os amigos foi pra lá?

-ah, certo. –resmunguei. –então vai lá. Eu vou arranjar algo de útil pra fazer.

-até o jantar. –ela sorriu subindo as escadas que levavam à biblioteca.

Eu segui descendo. Não sabia bem pra onde ir, mas optei por dar uma passada no penhasco. Que é perigoso, eu sei, mas é um belo lugar. Porque tem a melhor vista do lago negro e dos montes cobertos pela floresta proibida. Sem contar que muito pouca gente vai lá, ou seja, é quase que secreto e ótimo pra pensar na vida alheia sem ninguém pentelhando.

Soturno e perfeito.

Estava pensando no que teria para o jantar quando quase escorreguei e caí do penhasco de uma bela altura de cinco metros rumo a um conjunto de pedras salientes quase cobertas pela água. Vi minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos.

E não, não era porque eu estava distraída (apesar deste ser um motivo possível), e sim porque lá havia duas pessoas que nem em um milhão de anos eu queria encontrar, ou sonhava em encontrar. Principalmente no _meu _lugar favorito.

E com o gritinho de pânico bem discreto que eu soltei, elas me notaram e calaram-se abruptamente. Como se estivessem conversando sobre algo sigiloso. E me olharam da mesma forma que provavelmente eu olhava para eles.

-você?! –o primeiro exclamou. E ele era o mais desagradável de todos.

-hã... Acho que sim. –respondi ainda trêmula pelo susto.

Quase colei à parede do castelo. Olhando das pessoas para a beira do penhasco e vice-versa.

-o que você está fazendo aqui, Coelha? –perguntou ele. E pelo vocativo pejorativo só poderia ser uma pessoa:

Doninha Detestável Malfoy.

-a mesma pergunta, Fuinha. –respondi sentindo meu sangue degelar rapidamente e as orelhas esquentarem.

Ele rangeu os dentes e se aproximou tão rápido que, pisquei duas vezes, e _voi lá!_ Ele estava bem ali na minha frente com o rosto endurecido.

-espionando-me sua fedelha?

Abri e fechei a boca duas vezes.

-como é que é? –perguntei por fim cerrando os olhos. –espionando você? Malfoy, não seja idiota, perder meu tempo com uma Doninha feito você?!

Ri seca. Ele se acha o tal! Que Mané!

-diga logo o que você quer Weasley! –ele sibilou e senti uma pressão contra o meu estômago. Ele apontava a varinha pra mim. –não pense que eu vou hesitar com você, traidora.

-eu já disse que não quero nada e que não to te espionando! Você é surdo?! –me descontrolei. –e não aponte essa varinha suja pra mim, Malfoy!

Ele aumentou a pressão e deu um sorriso afetado.

-com medo, Weasley?

Meu deus! Que vontade de arrancar a cabeça desse Oxigenado! Ele é muito prepotente!

Ta, mas eu estava sim com medo. Afinal, sozinha com ele e o outro e sem conseguir pegar minha varinha (e perto do penhasco), é de se aterrorizar alguém. Ainda mais nos tempos pelos quais nós estávamos passando.

-de você? –ironizei. –vai sonhando.

Claro que ele não tinha que saber que eu estava com medo, né?!

-vamos ver se você vai mudar de opinião... –um brilho divertido passou pelos olhos dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse me azarar o outro se aproximou pressionando o ombro dele. Eu fechei os olhos.

-Draco não seja idiota. –ele disse. –vamos embora.

-vá na frente, Zabini. –ele se desvencilhou do garoto e eu abri os olhos meio desnorteada. –eu tenho assuntos pra resolver com essa Coelha.

-Coelha é a sua mãe! –explodi aproveitando que ele deixara de me olhar e empurrando-o pra cima do outro, puxando minha varinha. –você é ridículo Malfoy. Acha mesmo que eu sou tão idiota quanto suas amigas sonserinas? _Accio varinha_!

Agarrei a varinha dele enquanto sentia os dois me fuzilarem com o olhar.

-espero que não sinta tanta falta disso. –acenei com a varinha e me aproximei da beira com cuidado. –porque a Lula Gigante vai se divertir bastante com ela!

Joguei a varinha no lago e me precipitei ao ver ele se levantando rapidamente com o intuito de avançar sobre mim.

-nem pense em me agredir. –apontei a varinha pra ele. –eu não tenho medo de você e na verdade acho você uma das pessoas mais ridículas dessa escola. Para seu conhecimento eu venho aqui desde que entrei em Hogwarts, e a última coisa que eu gostaria de descobrir é que uma doninha nojenta como você está poluindo esse ambiente.

-você vai pagar por isso, Pobretona. –ele sibilou lívido.

Olhei-o com desdém.

-não tenho que perder meu tempo com você, Malfoy. –sorri e azarei-os com _impedimenta_ para poder me retirar dali sem nenhuma tentativa de agressão ou morte. Sabe, é sempre bom se precaver.

Claro que ao sair da vista deles eu corri porque sabia que o efeito do feitiço passaria rápido. E não creio que teria sido legal encontrar com eles depois de tudo, por isso ao entrar no castelo eu fui direto para o salão comunal da Grifinória. O único lugar onde eles nunca poderiam entrar. Haha. Gênia.

---

Me sentei ofegante numa poltrona e ajeitei meu cabelo que deveria estar todo atrapalhado quando Harry aproximou-se de mim.

-Gina, tudo bem? –ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-ahn, claro. Porque não estaria? –sorri afobada e notei algumas colegas de classe cochichando. Revirei os olhos.

Lá vem as fofocas idiotas sobre eu e o Harry. Quando será que esse povo vai entender que:

**1-Nós não temos mais nada.**

**2-Não há nenhuma recaída.**

**3-Eu não estou atrás dele**

**4-Eu não sou mais apaixonada por ele**

**5-Nós somos bons amigos**

E apenas isso!!

-você parece meio 'alerta'. –ele ajeitou os óculos e piscou os olhos verdes.

-impressão sua! –ri nervosa. –eu estou perfeitamente normal! Quer dizer, é que eu dei uma corridinha, sabe? Aí fiquei cansada, porque a torre da Grifinória fica realmente longe dos jardins... E com todas as escadas, sem falar naqueles degraus bichados que temos que saltar e das passagens secretas...

Ok. As palavras simplesmente jorravam da minha boca. E eu não conseguia pará-las. Eu ainda estava nervosa... Acho que era pura adrenalina... Ele me olhava com o cenho franzido e meio sem saber o que falar.

Ou talvez ele tivesse o que falar, mas eu não deixava, porque não parava de dizer coisas sem sentido.

-... E também porque eu andei sabendo que o Barão Sangrento ameaçou expulsar de vez o Pirraça do castelo, e quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho isso ótimo. Não o suporto, porque ele me perseguiu pelo corredor de tapeçarias, na semana passada, tentando me acertar bombas de bosta que ele conseguiu com uns primeiranistas depois de aterrorizar eles...

E eu parecia que estava chamando a atenção do resto do salão já que as pessoas me lançavam olhares estranhos. Talvez além de falar sem parar eu estivesse falando alto demais.

-... E eu lembro que no primeiro eu me dei muito mal nas primeiras aulas de Herbologia porque ficar cuidando de plantas não é meu hobbie favorito, você sabe, mas aí eu lembro que a professora Sprout me chamou pra conversar e me disse coisas que eu lembro até hoje e que me fizeram começar a gostar de Herbologia, tipo, não que eu vá querer prestar exames pra ser isso, afinal ainda quero ser curandeira... Mas aí ela disse que quem faz medi-bruxaria tem que saber muito sobre ervas e essas coisas... Não é? E eu comecei a me esforçar de verdade e o Neville também me deu uma ajuda e tanto...

Como eu saí do assunto do Pirraça para as aulas de Herbologia?

Sinceramente, não tenho idéia.

Finalmente o ar faltou e eu tive que me calar pra conseguir recuperar o fôlego ao que Harry aproveitou para se pronunciar.

-hã, você ta bem mesmo, Gina? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-claro que to, Harry! Já disse! –sorri nervosa. –porque você acharia o contrário?

-por nenhum motivo. –ele sorriu sem-graça. –quer dizer, você realmente parece muito ansiosa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-hã, não, não aconteceu nada de importante não. –passei a mão pelos cabelos. –quer dizer, só um lance aí com o Snape hoje de manhã.

Maldito Seboso.

-Snape? –ele fechou a cara. –o que ele fez?

-bom... Ele me expulsou de sala. –murmurei ficando da cor dos meus cabelos. De raiva.

-como... Como é que é? –Harry gaguejou surpreso. –ele o quê?

Eu e minha grande boca. Porque diabos eu fui falar isso pro Harry?!

-é isso aí. Eu fui expulsa das aulas do Seboso por duas semanas! –falei dando ombros e abraçando uma almofada. –ele me expulsou.

Harry ficou por alguns minutos em silêncio apenas me olhando incrédulo.

-mas ele não pode fazer uma coisa dessas! –exclamou quando a ficha finalmente caiu.

-ah, não só pode como o fez. Sem contar que ainda me deixou de detenção enquanto eu ficar sem aula. –dei um sorriso amarelo pensando nas diversas formas de matar aquele Ranhoso.

-Gina! Mas... Não acredito numa coisa dessas! –Harry parecia indignado. –mas, porque você foi expulsa?

-como se precisasse de algum motivo para o Snape prejudicar grifinórios! –bufei. –bom, mas foi porque eu cheguei atrasada na aula dele.

-foi só por isso? –Harry perguntou cruzando os braços. Completamente incrédulo.

-é, foi sim. Quinze minutos de atraso. –resmunguei. –sabe, naquela hora no corredor que vocês me encontraram com a Luna? Eu me distraí com ela e perdi o horário, aí o Snape foi e se aproveitou, pra começar bem o dia dele e terrível o meu, me expulsando por duas semanas das aulas dele.

-não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas! –Harry levantou-se de supetão me dando um susto. –ele não pode fazer uma injustiça dessas Gina! Não pode! Você vai ficar prejudicada por causa de quinze minutos de atraso?!

E... Vote em Harry! O justiceiro!

-isso mesmo. –respondi soltando um bufo. –mas vou falar com a McGonagall, não se preocupe.

-é bom mesmo, Gina, e se precisar de força eu vou junto com você! –ele sorriu.

E ok, eu admito, por dois segundos, senti uma coisa engraçada no estômago. Mas convenhamos, o Harry é fofo e tem um sorriso muito fofo!

Não estou gostando dele. É só um julgamento sobre a beleza física dele, oras!

-então, você vai ficar aqui? –ele perguntou olhando em volta.

-não sei. Você vai? –dei ombros, estava começando a ficar entediada.

-marquei de encontrar com o Rony e a Mione na biblioteca. –ele sorriu meio culpado.

Em suma, era algo que provavelmente eu não deveria me intrometer.

-ah, certo... –suspirei tentando não deixar transparecer minha frustração. Afinal, quando é que eles iriam confiar em mim?

Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que já sei me cuidar muito bem?

Que não sou mais uma criança idiota que sai escrevendo coisas tolas num diário!

Pelo visto nunca.

-então, até o jantar Harry. –sorri e segui para o dormitório.

--

E eu deveria estar exausta porque me lembro de ter praguejado algumas vezes e depois simplesmente apagado num tipo de sono eterno do qual só despertei quando Lina me sacudiu os ombros e gritou no ouvido de uma maneira suave e agradável:

-ACORDA WEASLEY!!

Ao que eu respondi derrubando ela no chão e caindo junto. E por isso que no momento estou me encaminhando para a ala hospitalar porque a minha cabeça ta explodindo e eu tenho certeza que eu devo ter tido um traumatismo craniano com a batida no chão de pedra. Lina é sortuda, como sempre, e por isso caiu embolada nos travesseiros que levou na cara e só bateu o cotovelo de leve.

-vou ter uma surpresa. –sorriu depois de dizer que levou um choque. –ah, lembrei que tenho que entregar uma carta no corujal, já volto Gina.

E foi embora me deixando choramingando enquanto sentia náuseas e admirava as estrelinhas que flutuavam em volta da minha cabeça e me deixavam tonta. Elas eram multicolores.

-Madame Pomfrey? –minha voz estava irritantemente aguda.

A enfermeira estava de costas dando medicação a alguém e apenas falou naquela voz estressada de sempre:

'deite-se numa maca que eu estarei aí num segundo'.

Por isso que já prometi para mim mesma que nunca serei uma medi-bruxa como ela. Antipática, prepotente e grossa. Mas de qualquer forma, me deitei na maca enquanto sentia a dor piorar.

-pare de reclamar Sr. Malfoy... Você tem é sorte de não ter perdido o braço. –ela resmungava. E não que eu quisesse escutar a conversa, mas ao escutar o nome da fuinha, eu simplesmente tive que apurar os ouvidos. Sabe como é... Quando se trata dele é preciso ter cautela.

-mas isso dói! Você não sabe aplicar uma injeção que seja?! –ele falava irritado naquela voz arrastada e irritante dele.

-reclame mais uma vez e você vai o que não é saber aplicar uma injeção garoto!

Bem feito. Esse Malfoy é tão idiota! Como é que as pessoas conseguem conviver com ele? eu não agüento nem um segundo que seja! Ele é insuportavelmente chato e egocêntrico, e oh sim, grosso, estúpido e mal-educado! Sem falar no fato que é um aprendiz, isso se já não foi nomeado, comensal da morte.

Escutei passos e logo vi a face arredondada da enfermeira me fitando.

-o que houve menina? –ela perguntou me analisando por inteiro.

-eu... Bati a cabeça. –solucei. –e ta doendo.

-por Merlin! –ela pestanejou virando minha cabeça de um lado para o outro de modo que eu dava um gemido de dor incessante. –espere um instante Srta. Weasley. Vou buscar os remédios necessários.

-sem problemas... –bufei irônica. –tenho todo o tempo do mundo...

Mas ela não escutou. Já havia entrado na saleta dela.

-Weasley? –escutei Draco perguntar.

Engoli em seco, lembrando do meu plano perfeito de não encontrar ele por um bom tempo. Definitivamente eu era azarenta!

Não respondi nada até ver a face de um moreno dos olhos azuis me fitar. Indiferente.

Era o tal do Zabini.

-sim, é a Weasley. –ele falou voltando até a maca onde o Malfoy estava.

Ferrada? Não, eles não teriam _coragem_ de me atacar quando estava indefesa e ainda por cima na enfermaria, teriam?

Faça-me o favor. E o papai Noel existe!

Felizmente Madame Pomfrey retornou... Resmungando como sempre.

-sente-se Ginevra. –ela pediu, ou melhor, ordenou.

Será que ela tem idéia do quanto está DOENDO?

Não, claro que não. Porque só fez falar que não tinha tempo e mandou eu me apressar.

-ótimo. Tome esse coquetel que a dor passará dentro de cinco minutos, daí então eu lhe darei um vidrinho para que tome depois das refeições. E evite bater ou balançar forte sua cabeça. –ela dizia rápida e impacientemente.

Acho que eu deveria ser dispensada das aulas. Porque raciocinar não seria forçar a cabeça também?

De qualquer forma tomei o coquetel, que nem precisa se dizer, era horrível! E esperei até que a dor passasse enquanto ela falava sobre os alunos que não tinham a mínima atenção e viviam se acidentando. era uma indireta para mim, eu sabia, afinal de uma em uma semana eu parava ali, mas para o Malfoy –que me olhava com uma cara de assassino- eu não tenho idéia.

-eu já vou Draco. –escutei Zabini dizer e em seguida se retirou sequer olhando na minha cara.

Que garoto mais protótipo moreno do Malfoy!

Por fim a dor passou e eu peguei o frasco da bandeja e enfiei no bolso das vestes me preparando para sair dali de maneira sorrateira e 'viva', quando ela disse:

-está liberado, Sr. Malfoy!

Minha cara de choque foi morbidamente cômica. Apertei o passo e saí batendo a porta da enfermaria com força ao ver a Doninha dar um salto da maca e começar a caminhar a passos largos. Bom, eu comecei a corre ao escutar a porta bater novamente.

-volta aqui Weasley! –ele chamou irado.

-nem a pau! –respondi correndo mais rápido. Porém minha cabeça começou a girar e eu tive que parar e me apoiar nos joelhos.

Merda. A Lina me pagará caro. Principalmente se ele me alcançar.

Eu virei em forma de fantasma puxar o pé dela durante a noite.

Estava começando a me reerguer quando senti alguém atrás de mim.

-nem pense. –ele falou com a voz arrastada ao me ver dar um passo com a intenção de começar a corre de novo.

Ótimo. Me ferrei.

# Fim do Capítulo #

* * *

N/A: cara de envergonhada 

sim, podem me lançar crucios e avadas. eu mereço, sei disso!

quase dois meses sem atualizar! bati meu recorde, não é? eu sei que muita gente quis os outros capítulos porque essa fic foi bastante lida e eu fiquei muitíssimo feliz por isso!!

a questão é que gente, eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo escrever NADA. nada, absolutamente nada, estava quase entrando em desespero e por incrivel que pareça, nesses dois meses a única coisa que consegui escrever foi esse horroroso e minúsculo capítulo. então hoje vendo que eu nunca ia sair da linha final, decidi encerrar esse e tentar começar outro. espero que não demore pra atualizar!

desculpem mesmo! prometo não fazer mais isso!

* * *

Reviews: 

LolitaMalfoy: que bom que você gostou do capítulo. pra dizer a verdade eu achei ele meio UA... UAHSIHAIUSHAUIHSA²

bruhluna.: é sim, o professor de D.C.A.T é tãão fofo! apesar de eu ainda nem ter idéia do que vai acontecer com ele no resto da fic AUSHIAUHSAUIHSAUIHSIAHSA²

lizzie.darcy: quee bom que cê ta curtindo a fic! espero que não tenha desistido pela minha demora! ;P

Ci Felton: humhum... concordo com você, como os professores querem que agente preste atenção na aula se eles são tão bonitos quanto Crabbe e Goyle? e desculpa a demoora Ci! prometo não fazer mais isso.

Hannah Guimaraes: haha, eu também amo quando eles brigam! - e acredite, eles vão brigar muito ainda. UIAHSIUAHSUAHSIUHASA² e você não gosta do profe? cara, acho que você foi a única que disse isso! ;P

mais uma vez. desculpem a demora!

agora comentem porque como diz o expresso: _seu comentário é nosso salário!_

pra quem gosta de ler blogfics de HP... eu recomendo! ;D


	4. Dor de Cabeça

**N/A:** Não é miragem! Eu realmente atualizei essa fic!

* * *

**Dor de Cabeça**

_- Nem pense. – Ele falou com a voz arrastada ao me ver dar um passo com a intenção de começar a corre de novo._

_Ótimo. Me ferrei._

Ajeitando meus cabelos e retomando a postura me virei para encarar o par de olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy com aquele ar superior idiota e aquela colônia cítrica que só faltava entupir meu nariz... Ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça, irritado. Era o meu fim, eu sabia.

- O que você quer?

- Não se faça de cínica Weasley. – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Hã... Cínica? Você que vem atrás de mim! – Enrolei me afastando aos poucos.

Mas ele se aproximou.

- Weasley... Você está me devendo uma, garota insolente! – Ele tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Espera aí... Como você arranjou essa varinha? – Perguntei surpresa. Tinha plena certeza de que naquele momento a Lula Gigante deveria estar se divertindo a beça com a varinha dele, fazendo bolhas por todo o lago, ou quem saber conjurando peixinhos para comer. Por sinal, o que Lulas comem?

Ele abriu aquele sorrisinho irônico típico e juro, meu punho coçou com vontade de atingir bem no nariz dele e escutar o ossinho quebrando. Quem ele pensa que é? Vocalista das Esquisitonas? Que bocó. Sério, não sei como as pessoas ainda conseguem viver na Sonserina com ele, aposto que todos devem ficar espremidos contra a parede, por que nunca vi criatura com ego maior.

- Ao contrário de você, eu tenho _contatos_. – Ele resumiu, apontando para os meus pés e me levantando de ponta a cabeça. Claro, Malfoy. Claro. EU USO SAIA SEU IMBECIL! Minha cabeça pareceu explodir, e eu tive medo de que o sangue começasse a vazar pelos meus olhos, sei lá, a coisa realmente tava doendo. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava manter a saia no lugar dela e esconder minhas pernas com a capa. Oi, isso é realmente difícil quando se está de cabeça pra baixo. E eu nem tenho força física, mal consigo alcançar minhas coxas pra prender a saia. Sério, se eu sair viva daqui vou começar a me exercitar. Mil abdominais por dia e uma corrida de três quilômetros pra começar.

Por que ninguém aparece por esse corredor? Ninguém acidentado? NINGUÉM? Ai, Deus. Se eu sobreviver eu vou _matar_ esse garoto.

- Contatos, huh? – Retruquei plenamente consciente da minha posição humilhante e torcendo para que minha calcinha de corações não estivesse a vista. Eca, Malfoy ver minhas calcinhas é nojento. Ele me dá nojo. Aliás, qualquer pessoa ver minhas partes de baixo me dá nojo. QUE VERGONHA!! – Me ponha de volta no chão, sua Doninha de uma figa.

- Preocupada se alguém ver suas roupas de baixo, Weasley? – Ele sorriu displicente, ou melhor, de forma quase sádica enquanto me rodeava. Hunf. Senti os malditos olhos dele na direção do meu bumbum. Deixa só eu sair daqui que ele vai amanhecer com dois garfos cravados naqueles globos oculares!

- Ou talvez... Você nem tenha. Vai que sua família não tem dinheiro pra isso, não é mesmo? – Ele continuou sarcástico e soltou uma risada debochada.

RÁ. Que engraçado Malfoy, estou rindo galáxias aqui, ta vendo?

- Vai pro inferno. – Praguejei me mexendo pra ver se a varinha aparecia e tentando prender a saia com as coxas pra assim tentar pegar a varinha com uma das mãos. Felizmente eu uso ela no cós da saia, mas enquanto eu não conseguir prender a saia ou a capa de modo que eu tire a mão e a coisa simplesmente não apareça... Não dá. Que ódio. ONDE ESTÃO OS ACIDENTADOS DESSE CASTELO?

- Inferno? Ninguém te disse? – Ele perguntou se aproximando da minha cabeça de modo que eu pude sentir a respiração dele na minha nuca. Ugh, meus pêlos eriçaram de tensão e nojo e um arrepio de pânico percorreu a espinha. Sei lá o que aquele comensalzinho podia fazer, quem sabe um C_rucio_? Ele me odeia, nem duvido. – _Já_ estamos no Inferno, Weasley.

Eu ia replicar, mas escutei passos. O suspiro de alívio foi involuntário.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz esganiçada e aguda do Professor Flitwick chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu prometi que nunca mais ia rir de quando ele ficava na ponta dos pés sobre aquela pilha de livros e gritava quando alguém fazia uma besteira muito grande nas aulas práticas. Meu herói, salvador, ídolo!

- Enfeitiçaram a Monitora. – Malfoy respondeu me lançando um olhar de aviso e desfazendo o feitiço me colocou de pé de forma delicada. Ufa, se eu tivesse outra queda entraria em coma, certeza. Mas de qualquer forma, precisei de alguns segundos pra responder, por que tudo rodou e ficou escuro. Essa coisa de sangue todo pra cabeça e o fluxo se inverter muito rápido, sei lá. Mas deu ânsia... Tenho mesmo que só tomar aquele remédio após as refeições? Não creio que eu vá sobreviver até lá, e seu entrar na enfermaria de novo, Madame Pomfrey me degola... Hum.

Tudo dá errado, impressionante.

- Está tudo bem, Senhorita Weasley? – O professor Flitwick se dirigiu a mim, o olhar que lançou para Malfoy dizia claramente que não acreditava em nada nas palavras dele. Bem feito. Até parece que aquele Comensalzinho declarado tem algum crédito com os professores! Vem falar de sangue e prestígio agora, vem!

- Sim, sim. Só tontura, professor. – Respondi esboçando um sorriso ainda com as mãos massageando as têmporas.

- Certo. Quem fez isto com a senhorita? – Ele perguntou, olhando para Malfoy de forma acusatória, mas o loiro branquelo só fez o encarar indiferente como se estivesse andando numa fila, com um bando de desconhecidos, esperando sua vez chegar. Que falta de respeito.

- Foi... – Eu ia falar, mas travei. Sei lá, tudo ficou confuso de repente e eu não conseguia completar meu raciocínio. – Foi...

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. A imagem de Malfoy me enfeitiçando era clara, mas não conseguia verbalizar, em vez disso eu engasgava e minha garganta coçava e cada vez que eu forçava mais a cabeça latejava, até que escutei minha própria voz dizendo:

- Foi meu irmão Ronald. Nós discutimos.

O problema é que eu não escutei na minha consciência, eu pude sentir minha boca se movendo e a voz saindo dela. Só que eu não estava ordenando aquilo! Eu nem queria falar aquilo, nem sei de onde surgiu esse pensamento! Tudo estava muito confuso e eu só conseguia pensar coisas como 'Me ajude', 'Ronald', 'Aulas', 'Malfoy', pensamentos soltos que não se juntavam de jeito nenhum.

- Eu estava saindo da Ala Hospitalar, fui liberado logo depois que a Weasley também saiu de lá e quando cheguei aqui o irmão dela já tinha virado no corredor e ela estava de ponta a cabeça, flutuando. – Malfoy falou num tom sério e profissional e eu só pude encará-lo, ainda impossibilitada de responder ou formular qualquer sentença. Mas eu soube, naquele instante eu percebi que aquele idiota tinha me confundido e me feito dizer aquilo. Por um instante pensei que fosse _Imperius_, mas ai eu não teria consciência de que estava falando contra vontade, muito pelo contrário, eu realmente acreditaria que Rony em algum momento esteve ali e me azarou. Só podia ser _Confundus_ ou algo assim... Que filho de uma... Meretriz!

Flitwick franziu o cenho, achando meio difícil engolir aquela história. Mas é óbvio, quem realmente iria acreditar que um Malfoy ajudou um Weasley? E pior, que ajudou um Weasley que foi azarado pelo próprio parente. Oi, nem nos universos mais distantes e distorcidos algo desse tipo poderia acontecer. Esse Malfoy é um inútil mesmo, nem montar uma mentira ele sabe!

- Foi isso mesmo, Senhorita? – O professor me perguntou e pra variar minha boca respondeu sozinha.

- Sim, professor. Mas não se preocupe, eu darei uma detenção a Ronald por isso. – E então meus lábios possuídos se abriram num rasgo que era pra ser um sorriso, creio eu. Oh, corpo traidor, como que ele poderia obedecer aos mandos da varinha do Malfoy? E daí se é por causa de algum encantamento? É O MALFOY QUE ESTÁ CONTROLANDO!

- Certo, então. – Flitwick finalmente pareceu se convencer e deu ombros. – Senhor Malfoy, por favor me acompanhe.

- Claro. – O loiro idiota respondeu, esperando Flitwick passar por nós dois e puxando meu cabelo, o que fez minha cabeça doer muito. – Não terminou, Weasley.

Ele quase me deixou surda de tão perto do ouvido que ele falou, e me empurrou, dando as costas e acompanhando os passos curtos e ligeiros do professor de feitiços. Eu demorei mais alguns segundos até que as estrelinhas multicolores desaparecessem da frente dos meus olhos e me virei começando a andar resignada atrás deles. Terminou? Ele ia ver só, iria contar tudo para o Flitwick! Mas mal dei dois passos e o corredor girou até que tudo ficou escuro. Fantástico. Minha cabeça desistiu de enfrentar tantas dores e simplesmente desligou tudo, pane no sistema.

*

Ah não.

Eu reconheço esse cheiro de codeína com desinfetante.

- Gina?

Estranho, essa voz esganiçada e calma parece tanto com a da Luna. Mas... O que ela está fazendo na Ala Hospitalar? Sim, eu tenho certeza que eu estou de volta aqui. Esse cheiro é inconfundível. E se eu me recordo bem, perdi a consciência nos corredores. Mas... O que ia fazer mesmo?

Sério, Madame Pomfrey deveria ser mais gentil com os desacordados, mantendo o ambiente mais escuro e não uma claridade intensa e cancerígena de tão forte. Meus olhos lacrimejaram com toda aquela luz branca refletindo nos tetos e nos lençóis impecáveis. Como sempre, estava tudo desfocado, e em vez de um candelabro, eu avistei três. Nada mal.

- Gina? Você está bem?

- Sim. – Murmurei fechando os olhos e contando segundos para reabri-los. – É você Luna?

- Aham. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Eu estava procurando Pixies, você sabe, fadinhas invisíveis que cada bruxo carrega, e encontrei você... Sua Pixie estava desesperada.

- Ah... Claro. – Concordei evasivamente, me sentando e já vendo tudo melhor. Luna estava com uns óculos estranhos. Eram de madeira, com os aros enfeitados com folhas secas, e a lente de vidro era cheia de riscos coloridos. Ela tinha uma prancheta nas mãos. – O que é isso?

- São minhas anotações sobre Testrálios. – Respondeu sorridente. – Estou escrevendo uma matéria sobre eles para O Pasquim.

- Hum, interessante. – Sorri pondo as pernas para fora da cama.

- Senhorita Weasley! – Madame Pomfrey apareceu, com aquela feição reprovadora de sempre, os lábios numa fina linha de irritação. Acho que de tanto eu parar na Ala, ela vai estipular uma cota de entradas ali, acredito que estou terminando com os estoques dela.

- Foi sem querer, Madame. Eu juro. – Disse tentando me levar, mas ela me pôs deitada com um aceno na varinha, e sem poder me mexer. Hunf. Odeio quando ela faz isso. – Eu estava caminhando para a Sala Comunal e então...

- Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas. – Ela cortou, meneando as mãos e depositando uma bandeja cheia de frascos sobre a minha mesa. – Você andou realizando magias, não?

- Não!

- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou descrente, enquanto abria frasquinhos e misturava um pouco de cada num cálice. – Eu disse que não deveria forçar sua cabeça. Achei que fosse óbvio que realizar magias se inclui nessa categoria.

Ótimo. Acabei de ser chamada de irresponsável e BURRA.

- Mas...

- Esqueça. – Ela me cortou novamente, empurrando o cálice em minhas mãos. – Tome isto e eu quero que fique sem ir para as aulas até amanhã à tarde. Se vier parar nesta Ala antes do final de semana, serei obrigada a lhe internar, Senhorita. Tome.

Resmunguei enquanto engolia o líquido agridoce e viscoso.

- Posso ir? – Perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Sim. Tome esta autorização. E fique longe daqui, Senhorita Weasley. – Ela me deu um pergaminho enrolado e se afastou reclamando.

Mulher mais mal-amada.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido, Luna. – Agradeci saltando da cama. – Nossa, odeio essa mulher.

- Coitada. – Luna se compadeceu da Madame Pomfrey. – Aposto como ela deve ter algum mau-agouro ou talvez até um encosto.

Merlin, Luna é tão fiel as pessoas. Ela realmente acredita na bondade humana. RÁ.

- Impossível. – Respondi caminhando com ela para fora da Ala. – O mais provável é que _ela_ seja o encosto.

Luna sorriu, andando enquanto dava alguns rodopios, como se estivesse valsando sozinha. No início aquilo me incomodava, mas depois de seis anos convivendo com aquelas excentricidades, eu já me acostumei que virou algo corriqueiro.

- Bem, Gina, eu tenho que ir. Preciso enviar uma carta para o meu pai. – Luna sorriu quando chegamos ao Rés do Chão. – Até mais.

Ela saiu saltitante, descendo as escadas do saguão, e eu fui em sentido contrário, entrando no Salão Principal. Havia perdido a noção das horas, mas o jantar já deveria estar sendo servido. Constatei que era verdade e procurei Lina por entre as inúmeras pessoas sentadas à mesa grifana.

- Já de volta? – A voz arrastada daquele loiro idiota chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Sou dura na queda. – Retruquei, tento ganas de esganar aquele filho da mãe, e estapear o rosto dele até aquele sorriso cínico desaparecer.

- Morrendo de medo, Weasley. – Ele zombou, passando por mim e indo para a mesa da Sonserina como se fosse o dono do local.

Ai que idiota.

Finalmente achei Lina me acenando, e segui até onde ela estava.

- Onde você se meteu nessa tarde? – Ela disparou, abrindo espaço para que eu pudesse sentar.

- Ala, onde mais eu me esconderia? – Retorqui mal-humorada. Começando a fazer meu prato e tentando esquecer o dia estressante.

- Ai que estresse. – Lina suspirou. – Recebi uma carta do Peter.

Peter Watson era o namorado de Lina. Só que ele havia se formado no ano passado, ainda sim, eles mantinham o namoro a distância, e sempre que podia, Peter aparecia nos portões do castelo para se encontrar com ela. O problema era que apesar de gostar muito de Peter, Lina também nutria sentimentos pelo ex-namorado dela, que tinha uma vantagem enorme sobre Peter: ele ainda estava em Hogwarts.

Terêncio Boot. Certo, ele é bonito e tudo o mais. Mas eu sou a favor do Peter. Ele é tão legal, ensinava feitiços avançados para a gente, e sério, ele é tão fofo e dedicado a Lina que eu me sinto mal em saber que ela está balançada com Téo. Quer dizer, o cara se formou e ainda assim tem a disposição de manter o relacionamento com a namorada que só se forma daqui a dois anos! Acho que é amor. Enquanto o Téo, bem... Ele só é divertido.

E bonito. Grande coisa, beleza não é tudo.

- Foi? – Perguntei, começando a comer. – E então?

- Ele quer me encontrar nesse fim de semana. – Lina disse, brincando com as azeitonas que restaram no prato dela. Ela detesta azeitonas, e eu também. – Não parecia muito feliz nessa carta. Acho que...

E ela franziu os lábios. Marejando os olhos.

- Lina... – Suspirei, largando os talheres.

- Ai, Gina. Eu achei que esse negócio de namoro a distância fosse dar certo. Mas é muito difícil. – Ela falou num sussurro, tentando evitar que outras pessoas escutassem. – Mesmo assim, eu decidi tentar, quer dizer, eu e Peter nos gostávamos tanto que eu tinha certeza que a distância não seria grande coisa, mas... A cada mês que passa fica mais difícil, as cartas e os encontros mais espaçados, e a falta de assunto enorme.

- Calma, Lina. – Tentei reconfortá-la. – Não é verdade. Vocês estavam conseguindo sim!

- No início apenas. – Ela suspirou. – O problema é que... Eu não sei se quero continuar com isso. Você sabe... Essa coisa toda com o Téo me deixou realmente confusa, e além disso, nessa carta o Peter parece forçado a tentar demonstrar saudades e coisas assim. É como se ele tivesse mandando uma correspondência para um colega qualquer.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Eu tenho uma cota razoável de relacionamentos pra entender os sentimentos de Lina, porém, nunca passei por uma situação assim. É difícil falar alguma coisa útil, principalmente por que, apesar de melhores amigas, nós somos muito diferentes.

- Acho que não vamos passar desse fim de semana. – Lina falou com a voz tremida. – Preciso pensar. Eu... Vou andar por aí, Gina. Desculpe, mas preciso ficar sozinha.

Ela se levantou e saiu andando a passos rápidos, antes que eu pudesse me levantar. Suspirei, e voltei a comer. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer em relação aquilo. É o tipo de problema que as pessoas devem resolver sozinhas. O que me fazia pensar que, talvez as pessoas continuassem me torrando em relação ao Harry, por que desde que nós terminamos, no ano anterior, eu ainda não saí com ninguém.

Ah, como se eu tivesse que ficar me preocupando com garotos. Francamente, revirei os olhos ao pensar nisso e fixei-os na mesa dos professores, onde o Professor Murray me olhou. Soltei um praguejo. Com todas aquelas idas e vindas na Ala Hospitalar, me esqueci completamente de que deveria encontrar com ele! COMO EU PUDE ME ESQUECER DE UMA COISA DESSAS?

Vou me matar, com licença.

Ele continuou me olhando, indiferente, e eu me agoniei com aquilo, afinal, como eu pediria desculpas pelo olhar? E depois de tudo, seria rude eu desviar, mas... Ah, ele sorriu. Ainda bem, acho que as coisas afinal não estão tão ruins assim, talvez ele me perdoe, não foi intenção dar o bolo nele. Sorri de volta, ao que ele acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para conversar com o Professor Flitwick. Menos mal, menos mal mesmo.

Estou começando a achar que Lina tem razão. Talvez eu esteja gostando do Professor Murray do jeito errado. Por que então os garotos dessa escola perderam o brilho perto dele? E meu estômago parece saltar quando ele me olha e sorri _daquele jeito_. Não acho que isso seja só admiração, por que eu admiro o Flitwick, mas... Eca. Não mesmo. Isso que eu sinto pelo Murray é mais do que admiração. Ótimo, Gina, maravilhoso. Só faltava você estar apaixonada pelo seu professor de DCAT.

Perdi o apetite com esse pensamento e me levantei, saindo do Salão Principal.

Quer dizer, tudo menos isso. Não posso gostar do Murray, é proibido! E além do mais, sei lá. Ele é meu professor e isso é estranho demais. Se ele não me desse bola, hunf. Ah, mas talvez ele seja assim com todas as alunas e eu só esteja confundindo as coisas! É! Deve ser isso. Tem que ser isso... Se eu o beijasse, talvez conseguisse sanar essa dúvida.

AI MEU DEUS!

Não acredito que pensei nisso. Mas, convenhamos, quem, dotada de hormônios em ebulição, de Hogwarts não pensou em beijar aquela boca?

- Senhorita Weasley?

Perfeito. Agora eu estou tendo sonhos acordada com ele. Merlin, em que grau de apaixonada eu estou? Obsessiva? Como que eu não me dei conta disso? Mas meu sonho parece tão vívido, quer dizer, olha só para esse rosto, e eu tenho certeza que por baixo dessa capa, existe um corpo...

- Ginevra? Você está bem?

AI MEU DEUS DE NOVO!

Eu não estou tendo sonhos! É o Professor Murray parado a minha frente. Olhando-me como se eu fosse uma louca. Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Sério, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Ainda é por ser a sétima, ou a única mulher, ou o que seja? Que injustiça. E talvez fosse melhor eu responder, em vez de ficar fazendo caretas.

- Estou sim. Só... Distraída.

- Ah... Certo. – Ele sorriu. E eu começo a pensar que ele deveria ser proibido de sorrir assim, isso é uma afronta a qualquer sanidade. Principalmente a minha. – Você não apareceu hoje.

- Eu... Tive problemas. Acabei passando mal e tive que ir para a Ala. – Respondi, omitindo sabiamente o detalhe de que eu havia me esquecido por completo dele. – Me desculpe.

- Passou mal? O que você teve? – Ele perguntou, cruzando as mãos nas costas e me acompanhando seja lá para onde eu estava indo.

- Bati a cabeça. Mas Madame Pomfrey disse que esta tudo bem. – Respondi. – O que o Senhor queria falar comigo?

- Nada demais, porém prefiro não falar nos corredores. – Ele sorriu. – Por que você não passar por lá amanhã?

- Sim. Eu... Estou liberada pela manhã. – Lembrei, tentando não esconder a animação de não ter que acordar cedo e ir correndo de sala em sala.

- Ótimo. Eu também não tenho nenhuma turma pela manhã. – Ele sorriu daquele jeito, e meus pêlos se eriçaram. Ah, sorriso maldito. – Nos vemos depois do café então.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondi simpática, recebendo outro sorriso.

- Boa noite, Senhorita Weasley. – Ele segurou minha mão por alguns segundos e então partiu pelo corredor até virar no cruzamento mais adiante.

Eu fiquei parada feito uma estátua por uns bons minutos. Não dava pra acreditar que eu tinha um 'encontro' com meu professor amanhã. Tudo bem, ele não disse _encontro_, mas vamos estar só nós dois, nos aposentos dele. Isso definitivamente quer dizer alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza. Ai meu Deus. Não vou entrar em parafuso agora, aposto que não é nada demais e eu só estou me animando à toa.

Aliás, por que eu estou me animando? Ele é meu professor!

Suspirei, voltando a caminhar e seguindo para a sala comunal. Todo esse dia maluco meu deu sono... Além disso, eu tenho que acordar linda amanhã.

# Fim do Capítulo #

* * *

**N/A:** Então, vocês ainda me amam? Digam que sim, por favor. Pois bem, depois de quase um ano (sei que perdi a conta) sem atualizar essa fic, um belo dia veio a inspiração e eu voltei a escrever, mas até então meu pc estava sem internet e só consegui colocar esse capítulo agora. Realmente, espero que me perdoem, principalmente pelos erros que com certeza devem estar espalhados por esses parágrafos já que eu não tenho beta.

Agora, antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?

Meus beijos e agradecimentos às pessoas que me mandaram reviews e ameaças de morte. AOIJSOAJ. Brincadeira.

**Ci Felton, , Juuh Malfoy e Hannah Guimarães. **Se não fossem por vocês, com certeza minha vontade de escrever essa fic não voltaria tão cedo.


End file.
